In The Midst of Chaos
by Lortimus
Summary: In a war that has pitted demons against humans, can a forgotten love overcome hatred and time? Or will the world's ultimate evil destroy it all...? InuxKag Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Prologue Part 1

In The Midst of Chaos

In The Midst of Chaos

Prologue

The jeep rumbled over the rough, rocky road in the middle of the Arizona desert. The sun had risen high in the sky and the temperature was near 115 degrees. The driver wiped the sweat away from his brow and pressed harder on the metal pedal under his foot, anxious to get out of the heat. He glanced over at the man sitting next to him. He was dressed in a slick, black suit, complete with gold cufflinks and snazzy pants with a metal briefcase between his legs. He wore a pair of slim, black sunglasses and stared out the window. The man had not said a word the whole trip and the driver's only orders were to bring him to the secret Scientific Experimentation and Genetics Facility out in the desert. The man made the driver nervous as they pressed on.

The dark gray bunker soon rose over the horizon and the driver slowed down as he approached the metal gates barring them out. He rolled down his window and spoke into the speaker that was posted near the gates.

"This is Transport 0508 requesting permission to enter."

There was a pause before a crackly voice answered.

"Permission granted. Drop off your passenger at the main gates, then return you vehicle to the garage."

The gates swung open and the driver drove past and pulled up to the long, bunker in front of a large set of double doors. The man grabbed the briefcase in between his legs and set out of the jeep and walked towards the doors as the driver made his way to the garage.

A blast of cold air greeted the man as he stepped inside the doors. His shoes hit loudly against the tile floor. There was no reception room, no service desk, no nothing to greet him. Instead, it was a long hallway with other hallways crossing paths with it. The only that stood out was the chair next to the door, occupied by a man with gray hair, glasses and a white lab coat. He was examining something on a clipboard when the man entered and looked up at him.

" Director Yugi?"

The man turned his head towards him and spoke.

"Doctor Carlson I presume?"

Carlson stood up and waved his hand down the corridor. "This way. I'll explain along the way. We haven't got much time."

Both men walked along the dimly lit corridors, going down various stairs and deeper into the bowels of the bunker. Director Yugi walked swiftly with Dr. Carlson, remaining quiet as Carlson explained the situation.

"As you well know, demons have lived among us as far back as history goes. They have been able to change from human to demon form on command. If they breed with humans, they create half-demons, who retain traits and characteristics of demons, but resemble mostly human. However, we here are trying to discover a way to make a human become a full demon. The military has been pushing this program because, as you know, demons are 100 times stronger than humans and the military believes that they will be better soldiers."

Yugi nodded his head.

"Yes, I know all that, but what is the problem that made you decide to drag me all the out to this god-forsaken place?"

"5 years ago, we were given a test subject. He was a convicted felon from your home country of Japan who murdered a prominent shrine owner there. He was convicted, but because the victim was so well-know and liked, the government feared that the locals would kill him, so the extradited him here. He was given to us as a test subject and for the past 5 years we have subjugated him to many tests This in itself is an amazing feat because most of our test subjects died from one cause or another a few months afterwards."

"Yes? I still don't see what the big deal is"

"This is where things get tricky. We have been combining different demon DNA with his own to see if anything happens. While it temporarily transformed him into whatever the demon happened to be, he always reverted. Yet, traces of each type of DNA could always be found in his blood. A few days ago, however, all the traces vanished and he has slipped into a coma. We cannot wake him out of it, though it really shouldn't matter. Why we called you here though, is because every time we have tried to insert new demon DNA in him since he went into a coma, his body has rejected it…literally! The blood just pours back out and the hole has healed over! It is completely amazing!"

Carlson stopped and looked at Director Yugi, who also stopped and stroked his chin.

"Hmmmm, that is interesting. Is that why you wanted me to come and bring new DNA?"

Carlson nodded and continued walking, with Yugi following. They both were now walking down a dark hallway with an elevator at the end. Once the reached it, Carlson hit a button labeled A-1 and the elevator creaked down deeper into the bunker.

Director Yugi and Dr. Carlson stepped out of the elevator and into a room filled with computers, machines, etc. In front of them several people sat around a control board, which sat just below a huge glass window into another room. In the center of that room, was a giant cylinder glass tube filled with water with a man suspended in the middle of it. Several various tubes and wires ran into the tube and connected into the man. He face could not be seen as his head hung down and long, black hair covered it.

"This is the man? Poor bastard. What's his name, by the way?"

"He didn't know his real name so he took on his gang name when he joined up with one I guess. His file has him listed as Naraku."

"Naraku? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Actually sir, it means hell in Japanese…"

"Whatever, let's just get this damned thing over with. I have other business as well."

Director Yugi zipped up his white biohazard suit and passed through the door into the room where Naraku lay suspended in the tube. In Yugi's right hand was a syringe, filled with the blood of an unknown demon. As he approached, two mechanical claws moved out from the wall, reached in the tube and gently lifted Naraku out, who remained unconscious the whole time. Yet, as Yugi drew closer to the man, he began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He jumped slightly as Carlson's voice crackled in the headphones in his suit.

"Director Yugi"

"Goddammit Carlson! Don't scare me like that! I almost dropped the syringe! What is it?"

"Sorry sir! I just wanted you to know that we usually inject the blood into his neck. It seems to be an easier vessel to find."

"Carlson…I've been a doctor for 30 years. I think I can handle injecting some blood into someone."

Director Yugi walked towards Naraku, the uneasiness in his stomach rising. He could faintly hear the sound of water dripping on the floor through his suit. Naraku's head was still lowered and he did not move. Yugi cautiously reached up and pushed his head gently to the side. He noticed that the vein going up his neck was exceptionally large, probably due to all the injections. Yugi reached up and stuck the needle into the vein. As he pushed the syringe down, the blood poured down the side of his neck. Yugi's eyes narrowed as he watched the blood.

"You're right Carlson, this is very strange. Perhaps his body has developed a way to reject the blood and…"

Yugi stopped as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief as the blood was suddenly sucked into Naraku's neck. Naraku's head slowly rose up and turned towards. Director Yugi started to shake in fear as Naraku's blood red eyes pierced his own, burning and seemingly looking into his soul.

"Carlson! He's awa…."

Director Yugi choked on his words as Naraku wrenched his arm free of the claw holding him and grabbed Yugi and lifted him up off the ground. His eyes burned bright red and a snarl came across his face as he choked the life out of Yugi.

"Director Yugi! DIRECTOR YUGI!!"

The only answer that Carlson received was the last gasps of life leaving the Director. He stared in horror as Naraku tossed Yugi's lifeless aside and ripped the other claw holding him off and gently fell to the floor. Naraku looked up, his burning red eyes seething in hatred. Carlson began to tremble with fear when suddenly Naraku jumped up and landed right in font of the glass window. Startled, Carlson took a step back towards the elevator as Naraku raised his fist and began to pound on the window, cracking it blow by blow.

"Oh God, get security in here!!"

Carlson screamed as Naraku smashed through the window, sending glass shards everywhere. Carlson looked up, brushing the glass off himself with Naraku standing in front of him. Naraku grabbed the front of Carlson's lab coat and lifted him off the ground while all around him people screamed and ran in panic. Naraku's lips parted in a snarl.

"You are the cursed bastard that gave me these powers. Now…you will die by these powers, you pathetic human fool."

With that, Naraku raised his clawed hand and ripped Carlson's screaming face to shreds. He dropped Carlson's body to the floor and turned to the rest of the survivors who were cowering in fear and trepidation. His eyes were full of malice and his lips curled in a malevolent sneer. Suddenly, security guards burst through the doors, took one look at Naraku and unloaded their machine guns into him. Naraku turned to them with the same look on his face, as his body absorbed the bullets. He inhaled deeply, and then blew a giant flame over them, incinerating them in fire. A cackle of evil laughter echo in the room as Naraku turned to his attention to the screaming scientist that lay on the floor. Several minutes later, the entire compound exploded, with flames licking at the sky. Naraku stood a distance away, watching the compound burn.

"Now, to go home, extract some justice and to free demons from these pathetic humans!"

With that said, Naraku leapt into the air and flew out of sight.


	2. Prologue Part 2

In The Midst of Chaos

In The Midst of Chaos

Prologue- Part 2

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan…

Kagome rolled over in her bed, slowly rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. She looked out of the window of her room and saw that it was going to be a beautiful day. She quickly jumped out of her bed, her long black hair flowing behind her. Running to the bathroom, she grabbed her comb and started to vigorously brush her hair. Today was a special day for her. She grinned as only a little five year-old kid would, quickly brushed her teeth and took her shower. She could hardly wait to give him her present, but what if he didn't like it? In any event, she rushed back to her room and opened her closet door. She rummaged through her dress till she found her pretty pink one with the lace trimming. It was perfect. She pulled it over her head, careful not to ruin her hair, which was silky smooth. Walking over to her to her nightstand and pull out the drawer. She carefully removed a small package wrapped in Happy Birthday wrapping paper. Kagome then bounded out of her room, down the stairs and outdoors.

Kagome's eyes squinted as the bright sun greeted her outside. It was an absolutely beautiful day in Tokyo. The Higurashi Shrine looked especially nice today. Beautiful flower gardens surrounded the shrine with their flowers in full bloom. The Sacred Tree's leaves rustled gently in the breeze. The guards stood at attention while the workers scurried around taking care of the shrubs, flowers, etc. Kagome smiled, closed her eyes and inhaled, taking in the day's beauty. As she opened her eyes, she saw him in his red kimono, his long silver hair shining in the sun with his dog-ears twitching in the breeze. He was carrying a bucket of water towards one of the flower gardens. Kagome slightly flushed when she saw him, then took off running towards him.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha dropped the bucket as Kagome came flying at him and grabbed him in a big hug. He yelped slightly as he looked around nervously to see if anyone had seen her. He pulled her off him.

"Kagome! What are you doing? I have to do my chores and you made me spill my water!"

He tried to look angry, but it was hard with her standing there looking so cute in her dress with her hair smooth, and that grin on her face. He put his hands on his hips and tried to put a mad look on his face. She pouted out her lip, noticing his angry look.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just wanted to tell you Happy 7th Birthday! And I wanted to give you your present!"

Kagome drew her hands out from behind her back and help the present out to him. She looked deep into his amber eyes, breathing slightly heavily. Anticipation gripped her like a vice as she watched him take the package and grumble at her.

"You didn't have to get me some stupid present Kagome…"

He stopped as he pulled out a necklace, handmade out of the finest Japanese silk threads and three jade jewels with the letters 'K & I" engraved in them. Inuyasha stared at the necklace and slowly looked up at Kagome and spoke softly.

"Kagome…you didn't have to do this. This is much more than anyone has ever done for me."

Kagome blushed slightly as she looked deep into Inuyasha's vivid, amber eyes.

"Well, I just want you to remember that no matter how lonely you feel here, you will always have a friend in you.

"Ha! I don't need friends you know. I'm better off alone anyways!"

Kagome glowered at him. She knew that he did appreciate the gift, but he always had to ruin the moment by acting like a tough guy all the time.

"You don't always have to be such a jerk all the time, you know! I was trying to be nice!"

Kagome turned around and began to storm away. Inuyasha, looking somewhat shocked and worried, began to chase after her.

"Kagome! Kagome…I'm sorry!"

Kagome spun around and opened her mouth to say something, but instead looked up to the sky. Dark, black foreboding clouds had suddenly gathered overhead and a sense of something wrong had entered the shrine. Inuyasha walked up close to Kagome, who instinctively leaned on Inuyasha. Both of them stared up at the sky.

"Inuyasha…what's going on?"

"I don't know Kagome…AAAAHHH!!"

Suddenly, an explosion right in front of them knocked them both off their feet and sent them flying in different directions. As the smoke cleared, Kagome noticed a man dressed in black clothes with long dark hair standing where the explosion had occurred. As if he had felt her gaze, he turned his head towards he. She gasped in horror as she stared into his burning red eyes. She stared for a few moments, unable to look away, then jumped slightly as the crack of gunfire split the air. The guards had rushed and had begun to fire at the dark, evil man. Naraku (for there was no mistaking him) laughed hysterically as his arms stretched out across the distance and ripped the guards to shreds. Tears leaked out of Kagome's eyes as she watched the horror unfold before, until a red blur coming towards her ripped her attention away.

"KAGOME!!"

"INUYASHA! LOOK OUT!!"

Naraku's hand shot out and grabbed Inuyasha by his hair and throw him into the side of the nearest building. Inuyasha slumped to the ground, unconscious. Kagome began to sob uncontrollably when she looked up and saw Naraku standing above her.

"You must be the whore daughter of that bastard who owned this shrine. You will be the first to die!!"

As Naraku raised his hand, Kagome covered her face with her hands, screaming for her life.

All then faded into black…

**A/N:**

Alright guys, tell me what you think! This is the first chapter of my first story ever put out here so I really want to know what everyone thinks, even if you think it is the worst story ever. Please, please, please review! Thank you!


	3. Thoughts of Life & Ice Cream

In The Midst of Chaos

In The Midst of Chaos

Ch. 1

10 years later… in the secured section of Tokyo, Japan.

Kagome stared out the window as the black, armored, limousine rolled down the street. She saw people walking and shopping in the sunny streets, seemingly oblivious to the horrors that lay just a few miles away. Kagome knew though; it was because of those horrors that she was kept in the safety of the limousine.

After Naraku's attack on the shrine, he rallied demons around the world, proclaiming to free them from the prejudices of the humans. Many demons felt that way and shed their human form and rallied around Naraku. In the year following the attack, Naraku had led his army of demons on the city of Tokyo. The results was that though Naraku was forced to leave the country, half of the city of Tokyo was destroyed and a great many demons lived in the destroyed part of the city. Since then, Naraku had led his campaign of death across the globe, ravaging Europe, Africa, and Asia, leaving ravaged cities in his wake. His attention had turned towards the U.S., where he had been kept for so long.

But now the ten-year anniversary approached and Naraku had disappeared from America. Tokyo had become very nervous from this news. Attacks from demons who were still living in the ruined part of the city were becoming more and more frequent. The Higurashi shrine, which was considered to be a bastion of hope for the rest of the city due to its survival from Naraku's attack, was particularly nervous. Kagome's grandfather, who ran the shrine, had always insisted that Kagome's identity be kept a secret should Naraku want to come back and finished what he started.

Still, Kagome could not remember anything from that day, partly from being so young and partly from not wanting to remember. She had been told the story of what happened, but had no wish to remember it. So Kagome had grown up alone, with no friends, no playmates, no boyfriends, nothing. She had only her family, her bodyguard Miroku, and her maid and only friend she had, Sango. Being 15, Kagome's teenage heart longed for friends, fun, and love. She sighed as all these thoughts ran through her head. She turned and faced forward towards the young man with black hair and blue driver's cap steering the limo.

"Miroku, could you just let me off here and I'll walk the rest of the way?"

Miroku was a young man about 20 years old. He had short, black hair and a tall, lean body. He wore a black suit and white driving gloves. He was somewhat of a pervert, always chasing the ladies, but was full of life. He smirked as he glanced in the rearview mirror at Kagome.

"Of course Kagome. Your grandfather wouldn't kill me or anything"

"I just want to get out on my own! I'm so sick of this secrecy shit! If Naraku wanted to kill me you would think he would have done it by now!"

"Your grandfather thinks that it would have more of an impact if he killed you on a date that would seem significant. The ten-year anniversary is drawing nearer and attacks have become quite more frequent lately. And with Naraku's disappearance, I'd say that your grandfather has plenty reason to worry."

Kagome huffed and leaned back against the leather seat. She knew he was right, it was a lot more dangerous to be outside. Yet, her rebellious spirit wanted so much more in life. She craved a life outside the shrine. Her heart screamed for freedom, to experience life. She sighed heavily again as she knew it would most likely be a very long time before she got to be out on her own.

Miroku laughed quietly to himself in the front seat; he knew Kagome well as he had been protecting her for the past 5 years. He knew she had a rebellious spirit and he admired that in her. He also felt bad for her as she had been somewhat locked up all these years. He glanced back up into the mirror.

"Don't worry Kagome. Someday soon this will be all over and you'll be able to live your life as you want to.

"Yeah right Miroku. My life will never change. I'll never be able to be out on my own, have any friends, fall in love…"

Miroku sighed himself and looked at the road for a bit. Then he got an idea and smiled to himself.

"Tell you what Kagome. If you promise to cheer up and not tell your grandfather, I'll stop and we can get ice cream after your lessons today, ok?"

Kagome leap out of her seat and landed by the window that was open to the driver's compartment.

"Really?! You mean it Miroku?"

Miroku smiled and nodded. Kagome let out a cheer and flung her arms around Miroku.

"Miroku, you are definitely the best bodyguard ever!"

"It would be better if I could guard your body a bit closer…"

Kagome reached out and smacked Miroku across, causing him to veer into the other lane. He quickly grabbed the wheel and jerked it back, cars honking at him.

"Jeez Kagome! You could have gotten us killed!"

"Well stop being such a perv!"

An hour later, Kagome exited a large, brick building on a back street. Miroku held the door open for her as she climbed in. A few seconds later, they were heading down the road. Miroku rolled down the driver compartment window.

"So, how were your lessons?"

"Boring as ever. That teacher has no personality at all. It's like a damn brick is trying to teach me! So are we getting ice cream?!"

Miroku laughed and sighed at the same time. It was funny how Kagome could change moods when something good was about to happen.

"I said we would, didn't I?"

Kagome squealed in excitement and a few minutes later, Miroku pulled over near an ice cream stand. Kagome ran up and ordered a large vanilla and chocolate soft serve in a cone while Miroku talked to her grandfather on his cell phone, explaining that Kagome's lessons had run a little late.

As Kagome sat on a bench near the limo, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Kagome hated it when people stared at her. The few time in her life when she was allowed out in public, bodyguards always surrounded her and everyone stared at her like she was a freak. Thus, Kagome hated it when people stared. She whipped her head around, scowling and looking for the offender.

She then noticed a young man in a black leather jacket standing next to a red Kawasaki street bike. He had long, sliver hair with cute little dog-ears on the top of his head. His amber eyes burned at her with a mixture of confusion, but mostly hate. Something about him seemed familiar to Kagome, but she had never seen him before as far as she could recall. She scowled at him and glared right back at him.

When he noticed that she was staring at him, he grabbed his black helmet and plunked it on his head. He then jumped on his bike and kick started it. The engine roared to life as he zoomed down the street, creating a lot of noise.

Kagome ate the rest of her ice cream, determined not to let whoever that was get the best of her. She wiped off her face with a napkin and turned to Miroku.

"Ok Miroku, let's go."

With that, they both climbed in the limo and headed for the shrine.


	4. Unexpected Dinner Guest

In Midst of Chaos

In Midst of Chaos

Ch. 2

The limousine pulled up in front of the shrine as the sun was setting on Tokyo. Kagome opened the door and bounded up the large, stone steps. Miroku followed, looking around cautiously in case anything should happen. Kagome reached the top of the steps and inhaled deeply. She loved the way the setting sun cast beautiful orange and pink rays of sunlight on the trees, shrubs and flowers. She smiled as she looked around, then noticed her 7 year-old brother Souta running up to her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome kneeled down and hugged Souta as he came running forward.

"Hey Souta! How was school today?"

Since Souta was born after Naraku's attack, he was allowed to go to public school, though he had to have a guard as well. But Souta was also allowed to go to friend's houses and go out and play, whereas Kagome was not. Sometimes, Kagome found herself jealous and often had to remind herself that it wasn't Souta's fault. Through it all though, she loved her brother very much. He loved her very much as well.

"It was alright, class was boring. But did you hear?!"

"No, what's up?"

"Buyo, our cat, ran away! Then some guy found him out walking in the street and brought him back here! Mom was so happy that she offered him a job working here!"

"That sounds a lot like Mom, save our cat and get a job. I thought we didn't need anymore help though?"

"I guess one of the workers quit two days ago, so he got that guy's job."

"Huh. I wonder what he'll be like…"

"You'll find out soon! Mom also invited him to have dinner with us tonight!"

"Once again, typical Mom. She so overly generous sometimes, inviting complete strangers to dinner…"

"I don't know why you're complaining. Mom said that he was about your age…"

"What?! Why didn't you say before?!"

Kagome ran past Souta, bounded into the house, ran past the kitchen without even say hi to her Mom, and up the stair to the bathroom. Her heart was racing rapidly. Finally! A guy her age would be working here! Her mind raced furiously as she stepped into the shower. What if he didn't like her? What if he was ugly? What if he didn't talk to her? Oh well, none of it mattered. She was finally going to be able to talk to someone her age, have fun with someone outside her family. Oh what a great day it was!

Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and opened the door. Downstairs, she heard her mother yell up at her.

"Kagome! We're having company for dinner! Wear something nice please!"

"I know Mom!"

Kagome ran into her room, and quickly shut the door. She went over to her vanity mirror and picked up her comb and began to furiously comb her hair. After that, she straightened it out and got up and opened her closet. She fumed through her clothes; nothing seemed to be perfect. Then she found it.

A few minutes later, Kagome came clamoring down the stairs wearing a short, but appropriate turquoise skirt with a white tank top with little pink flowers embroidered on it. It was the perfect summer outfit. Kagome's mom poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh Kagome! That's looks really nice!"

"Thanks Mom, when is dinner supposed to be ready?"

"Oh it'll be done here in a few minutes. Would you mind setting the table?"

"Not at all!"

Kagome's hands trembled with excitement as she laid out the plates, bowls, chopsticks and serving utensils. She hardly contain herself, but for good reason. She hadn't talked to anyone her age since as long as she could remember. She had been patient, paid her dues, and finally was about to be rewarded. Even if he wasn't cute, or handsome, or her Prince Charming, it would be nice to have someone to relate with. Life was finally looking up.

A few minutes later, Grandpa, Souta, Miroku and Sango all came in. Grandpa grumbled something about a hard days work and headed upstairs with Souta to clean up for dinner. Miroku nodded at Kagome and headed downstairs to his room to change. When Sango entered, Kagome grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her into the living. Sango was 20 years old and arrived at the shrine about the same time as Miroku. She had long black and gentle blue eyes and wore a tan shirt and pants with a white apron. Sango was a kind, gentle, patient woman who cared for Kagome deeply. After all, she was Kagome's maid and closest thing she had to a best friend.

"Kagome! What's up?"

"Have you seen the new guy?"

"You know! The guy that saved Buyo and Mom gave him a job here!"

"Oh yes! No, I haven't seen him. But your Mom said he was very friendly and very nice."

Kagome's heart rose even higher. So he wasn't a jerk; that was good! This almost seemed too good to be true! Kagome was grinning widely and Sango smiled at her.

"Not being very subtle about this are we?"

"Sango, I have waited my whole life to finally have someone to talk to besides you guys here. I'm excited just to have someone to relate to me!"

Kagome and Sango giggled together when Kagome's mom called everyone to dinner. Grandpa sat at the head of the table, with Kagome's mom to his right and Kagome on his left. Next to Kagome sat Sango, with Souta next to Kagome's mom. Miroku stood in the corner, keeping watch over all. He winked over at Sango, who blushed as she sat down. Kagome was practically vibrating next to her, her excitement was so high. Dinner was set out and cooling, waiting to be consumed. Kagome's mom looked up at the clock.

"Well he should be here about…"

She was cut off by a loud knock at the door. She smiled and got up and went into the other room to get the door. Kagome's heart leap into her throat; this was it! She turned to Sango and they both grinned at each other. There seemed to be a general air of excitement at the table, with the exception of Grandpa, who rarely got excited of such events. They all heard the door open and held their breath in anticipation.

"Hello Inuyasha, come on in."

"Thank you for inviting me, you didn't have to do this."

Kagome got a weird feeling in her stomach, something she had never felt before when she heard her mom say his name. Inuyasha…where had she heard that name before? She could have sworn she had heard that name. But no matter, his voice was low, kind of husky, but sort of sexy. Kagome grinned even more; this was almost too good to be true.

"Well the dinner table is this way. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Still, you didn't have to do this…"

Kagome checked her smile as the footsteps grew closer; she didn't want to seem too eager and scare him away. She put on a polite smile as her mom walked through the doorway. Alright, this is it, she thought. As he walked into view her smile froze and her eyes widen.

Stepping through the threshold was the young man on the bike earlier! He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. His long silver hair hung down past his shoulders. His cute, little dog-ears were perked and twitched when the breeze from the door shutting passed over them. His nose was short and sharp and he had sort of a half smile on his face as he walked in the doorway. His deep, amber eyes followed all over the room until he reached Kagome. Then he stopped at her and his smile froze as well. Kagome's mom beamed at the rest of them.

"Everyone, this is Inuyasha!"


	5. Introductions & Revelations

In The Midst of Chaos

In The Midst of Chaos

Ch. 3

**A/N: **Well thank you everyone for reading this far. I'd also like to give special thanks to shyxvibrant-love for being the first person to review. And guys please review and tell me what you think!

Kagome glared up at him as she stabbed at her food with her chopsticks. She couldn't believe that out of all the kids her age, it was the one who stared at her like she was a freak that had to come work for them. She glanced around the table, seeing what everyone else was thinking. Sango was whispering with Miroku, both of them looking over at Inuyasha. And Souta was staring intently at Inuyasha, in complete awe of him. Inuyasha looked very much out of place at the table. He kept averting his eyes from everyone else and was obviously becoming increasingly uncomfortable under Souta's stare. As Kagome looked over at him, Inuyasha's eyes suddenly looked over into hers. Once again, she saw the confusion and hate come into his eyes, but there was something else, perhaps sadness or just memory; she couldn't tell. But she did see the hate and it boiled her insides and she glared at him and then looked back down at her food. In the kitchen, she could hear Grandpa arguing with Mom about the situation.

"No! I will not allow even a half-demon on this sacred ground! Perhaps you have forgotten what happened ten years ago?"

"Grandpa, of course I haven't forgotten! But times have changed and not all demons are bad. Besides, he not even a full demon! Plus he saved Buyo and you know how much he means to Souta."

"I don't care! If it's a half-demon today, tomorrow it will be Naraku!"

"Grandpa, don't be foolish! We have more than enough protection here and Inuyasha's not going to do anything evil! Please give him a chance; he looks like he could use some money to get by. And think of Kagome! You have kept her locked up in this house almost her whole life with no one to talk to but Sango! I'm sure she'd like someone else her own age to talk to."

Kagome's heart sank at what her mom had said. She could never tell her mom that she didn't want him around here; it would break her heart after what she just said. However, Kagome was starting hate this guy more and more with every passing second. But she decided to let fate, or Grandpa, decide what to do.

"Hmm, I guess I have been a little hard on Kagome these past years… Alright, I'll give him one chance, JUST ONE, and if get even the slightest…hey, don't just leave me!"

Kagome's mom came back to the table and sat down, positively beaming. She smiled over at Kagome, who tried to smile back, but was having trouble after the news she just heard. Sango and Miroku became quiet as Grandpa came back and sat down, grumbling and muttering to himself. Mom turned to Inuyasha.

"I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting. I was just telling Grandpa about how you saved Buyo and everything."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and sort of chuckled nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing. I just really appreciate you giving me some work; you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense! It was the least we could do. Now let me introduce you to everyone. The little boy next to you is Souta, my son"

Souta's gaze had not dropped from Inuyasha and as he turned his head to look at the boy, he noticed that Souta was staring at his strong, muscular arms. As Souta felt his gaze, his head snapped up.

"Wow, I bet you're really strong!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

Mom beamed at him as she turned to Sango.

"This is Sango. She is the housekeeper and my own personal savior. I don't know what I'd do without her!"

Sango giggled, "Oh Stop!"

Inuyasha smiled slightly as his gaze followed Mom's hand over to Miroku in the corner.

"That's Miroku in the corner. He showed up here around the same time Sango did, about 5 years ago. He's the Head of Security here at the shrine."

They both nodded at each other and Mom turned to Grandpa at the other end of the table.

"And that's Grandpa, the shrinekeeper."

Grandpa looked up at Inuyasha, "Just don't cause any trouble here my boy!"

Inuyasha smiled, "Oh I won't."

Mom beamed as she turned towards Kagome beside her.

"And last, but not least, this is Kagome, my daughter."

Kagome had been dreading this moment, but for appearances sake she glanced up at him and flashed a quick smile.

"Hi"

The room suddenly started to fill with tension as Inuyasha said and did nothing. He just stared at her with that look in his eyes. Kagome was becoming quite pissed off with his staring, especially in front of everyone. Even Mom's smile had lessened some at the penetrating stare. As the seconds ticked by, Inuyasha slowly leaned forward.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before."

Kagome's heart jumped into her throat and began pounding like a drum. Her pulse quickened and she felt the heat rising to her face, but on the outside, she played dumb and shook her head.

"I doubt it. I'm not allowed to go out by myself and I doubt you could see into the car that used for me."

Inuyasha turned his head slightly, then smiled and nodded.

"No, I remember. I saw you today at that ice cream stand downtown."

Kagome's heart plummeted as she saw Grandpa turn towards her and Miroku stiffen in the corner.

"What? You saw Kagome where?"

"Downtown at an ice cream stand. She was sitting on a bench by herself…"

"BY HERSELF?! YOU WERE BY YOURSELF??"

"No Grandpa! Miroku was there! We just stopped to get some ice cream and I went and sat down while he paid! I wasn't alone! It was his idea anyways!"

Miroku shot daggers at Kagome as he slowly inched towards the door. Kagome glared back, mostly mad at Inuyasha but refusing to look at him, so she took it out on Miroku. Grandpa stood up and pointed his finger at Miroku.

"MIROKU! IS THIS TRUE?!"

"Ahh yes…well… uhhh I should uhh be making the rounds on…the…uhh…"

"You stay right there! I'll deal with you in a moment! Now as for you young lady…"

"Grandpa, please! Nothing happened!"

Kagome was desperate. She knew this was bad and that the collar around her next was about to become a choke collar.

"You are now grounded for a month! No more trips, no more gifts, no more anything! You will wake up, go to your lessons, come straight home, eat dinner and go to bed! Do you understand me?!"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. Any hope for some sort of life was now crushed for the next month. As she cried into her hands, Inuyasha, who was confused as all get out, looked around the table. Sango was watching Miroku and Grandpa argue while Mom tired to intervene and all the while Souta continued to stare in awe at him. Inuyasha scratched his head in bewilderment, wondering what he had done.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as a sudden burst of anger flared inside her. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was looking at her, and mustered up the angriest of glares she had ever given, and then ran past everyone up to her room as fresh tears began to fall. She burst through the door, slammed it shut then threw herself on her bed and bawled into her pillow. As she cried her frustrations out, she heard the voices downstairs and then heard the front door shut. She quickly got up and walked out onto her balcony, seeing whom it was. Though it was dark, she could make out the black shirt and silver hair in the pale moonlight. Her anger returned as she gripped the railing and yelled down to him.

"Hey YOU!"

Inuyasha slowly turned around and his amber eyes burned up at her once more.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you say that?! Do you know what you just did to me? You just took away any chance of me having a life! You're nothing but a mean, scheming asshole! And why the hell do you keep STARING AT ME?!"

For a brief second, Kagome froze as she saw the sadness return to his eyes, only to leave a second later, replaced with hate.

"Life? You don't know a goddamn thing about life. You're just a pathetic little bitch is all."

Kagome broke down on the balcony, laying on the cool steel as tears ran down her face. In the distance, she could hear his bike roar to life and zoom down the road and out of her life. Bu it didn't help ease the pain in her heart as she climbed into her bed and cried to sleep. Not just the pain of losing all her freedoms (though they weren't many to begin with), but also that she had gotten her hopes so high that the guy would be her Prince Charming. Instead, all she had gotten was him.

**A/N: **I know this hasn't had a lot of action but the next few chapters will be better. More will come from Inuyasha's viewpoint and then the plot will thicken a bit more. Please review and let me know what you think!

P.S. I typed this chapter at 2 in the morning so if it really sucks part of the blame is that I'm really tired lol.


	6. Mixed Emotions

In The Midst of Chaos

In The Midst of Chaos

Ch. 4

**A/N: **Well thank you to all who have read thus far and to those who have added me or this story to their favs. Still looking for some feedback, good or bad or any suggestions people may have!

Kagome once again stared out the window of the limousine, but did not notice any of the people walking by or children playing. She was lost in thought, thinking back to Friday night's dinner debacle.

_How could he be so mean?_ She mused to herself, her thoughts filled with anger and sadness. _He had to have known that I couldn't be out on my own. Mom would've told him that when he talked to him before. And now he's taken the little freedom I had! And then he had the nerve to stare at me!! Ugg he's such an arrogant asshole!_

Her eyes grew hot with tears and she struggled to keep them back. All she had ever wanted was to just be able to do something without having 20 people around her watching her. Now any chance of that was gone. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at Miroku driving. She felt a ping of guilt shoot through her. He had almost lost his job over the incident, but Sango and Mom helped convince Grandpa to give him a second chance. Kagome hadn't been able to apologize to Miroku, as she hadn't seen him until today when he picked her up for her first lessons for the week. She slid over to the window that separated the compartments.

"Miroku…I…uhhh…"

Miroku shot her the dirtiest look he could must in the rearview mirror as he rolled up window between them. Kagome slapped her hand on the window as the tears she had been holding back ran down her cheeks.

"Miroku! No please come on!"

Kagome sobbed into her hands, her body heaving uncontrollably. Life was just getting worse and worse. Now one of the few friends she had wasn't talk to her anymore. She really couldn't take much more unhappiness. And it was with those thoughts that she stepped out of the limousine, wiped her tears away and proceeded to the large brick building for her lessons.

She emerged from the building some time later, as the sun was beginning its downward spiral behind the horizon. She sighed as she headed towards the limousine. Her lessons had gone well, and she had gotten good marks on her test. And while that was a small victory for her, it was not enough to quell the sadness and anguish that clouded her heart. However, she was disheartened again as she stepped into the limo, she noticed that Miroku's window still was up. She stared out the window as they bounced along the road. She was still saddened by her life, but she felt ok now.

_I just have to keep telling myself, I have no idea what the future holds. Miroku will get over this and maybe soon enough he'll let me stop somewhere again. Not all hope is ever lost._

She smiled at her thoughts as they pulled up in front of the shrine and stepped out of the car. She even skipped up the steps and stopped at the top and took a deep breathe in. the shrine looked beautiful in the setting sun, with it's flowers and shrubs everywhere. She smiled, as she always liked it when the shrine looked as the way it did now. Suddenly, she heard her name being called.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Souta! What's wrong?"

Kagome knelt down in front of her brother, who was panting and trying to catch his breath from running up to her.

"Ha…have…you seen…Inuyasha?!"

Kagome's heart sank at the sound of his name and her eyes narrowed as she frowned.

"No and I don't care to. He's nothing but a complete as…jerk and really…"

"Strong!!"

"Huh?"

She looked over to where Souta was pointing. Over by some bushes was Inuyasha, wearing jeans and white tank top. The setting sun made his silver hair shimmer and his sweat glistened as it rolled down his muscular arms. He was lifting two wheelbarrows over his head, one in each hand. Souta jumped with excitement.

"Wow! I can't believe how strong he is. He is so cool!!"

Kagome just stared at him. Her heart burned with hate for him, yet something inside her felt different. She couldn't tell what it was, but she felt…aroused. Her breathing had become heavy and her mouth dry. Her hands became sweaty and she stared intently. Suddenly, the memory of Friday night came flooding back and the feeling instantly disappeared. She shook her head, then clenched her fists and teeth.

_How could I have possibly forgotten!? How could I have possibly felt that way even for an instant about him?! No, I will not let him get the better of me again!!_

Kagome looked back up at him. He had put the wheelbarrows down and was now staring over at her. She glared daggers back at him as she grabbed Souta by the arm and marched straight over to the house, opening the door and slamming it behind her.

"Come on Souta, dinner will be ready soon."

"But Sis…I…hey let go!"

Inuyasha stared as Kagome dragged Souta into the house. As the door slammed behind them, he turned towards the setting sun and wiped his brow. He had always enjoyed watching the sun set; one of the few pleasures he had. It calmed him and made him feel at peace and clear is head. He closed his eyes and basked in the sun for a few seconds, soaking up the rays of light. Exhaling, he looked down at his white sneakers covered in dirt. He sighed.

_Those were a brand new pair too. I should have looked harder for my other ones._

He turned towards the backside of the house, staring up at the wall where Kagome's room would be.

_What is it about her? Why does she always remind me of her? And yet, something is different. She's got a different spirit about her. She's more of a free-spirit than…_

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as thoughts filled his head. He wiped his hands on his jeans and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. It was time to leave. He grabbed the tools and threw them into the wheelbarrows and carried them over to the storage shed. After punching out and locking the doors, he walked down to the shrine steps and across the street to his red Yamaha R6. He stared at the seat as he put on his black hoodie and helmet.

_But she always glares at me whenever I look at her and then thinks the world ends when she's grounded from her own stupidity. Grounded! And then she calls me the asshole! She really is a complete snotty, conceded bitch!_

The hate returned to his eyes as he hopped on his bike. He kicked it on, revved the engine and then peeled out into the street. He flew down the streets at top speed, loving the wind rushing past him and breathing in the cool, night air. The moon was now above him, guiding him towards the giant Wall that separated the destroyed part of Tokyo called Desolate from the secured part called Sanctum. He zipped through two side streets, and then came onto one huge road that led to a giant door in the wall. As he approached the wall, two guard towers came into view, with automated crossing guards blocking the road. Suddenly the guards lifted up and Inuyasha sped on threw. The guards in the towers waved at Inuyasha as he waved back. They knew him well since he was the only thing that ever moved within site of the Wall on the Desolate side, much less the only creature who had a red motorcycle.

As he drove into Desolate, he came upon the familiar site of destroyed buildings, abandoned cars, and the eyes of demons hiding everywhere. He paid no attention to them and headed towards the west side of the abandoned town. Soon he came upon a halfway decent looking building and parked his bike inside the garage next to it. He made his way up the stairs until he came to the room number 313. He lumbered inside, tired from his first day of work. He stumbled to his room, sleepily pulled of his clothes and clambered into bed. Before sleep took him, Kagome's face popped into his head. He closed his eyes and buried his head into his pillow, thinking just as sleep took him.

_Just forget about her. Just get the money, get out of there, and..find…him…_

**A/N: **I like having mysterious endings, keeps you guys guessing as to what's going to happen! Lol, so any feedback would be appreciated, thank you!


End file.
